Guardian
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: Valerie, Danny's wife, got murdered by his enemy. He went out to find him and kill him. He wanted Sam to watch his child while he was gone. Danny/Sam, Tucker/Jazz. TAKEN BY ANOTHER AUTHOR!
1. Chapter 1

It's been three years since Valerie's funeral. Danny, Tucker, and I stared at her grave. Jazz, Danny's older sister, is here with us too; she's married to Tucker and is two months pregnant with their first child. Danny had visited his wife's grave for the previous years now. Neither of us blame him because that was his wife who got murdered. He's left with his only child, his four year old daughter, Naomi Alicia. She understood what happened and was upset about her mother. I felt sorry for her. For the both of them. Especially because Naomi is his first and he's clueless on what to do.

Tucker, Jazz, and I have always been there for him. We helped him out when he wanted it. Naomi is a cute little girl and definitely looks like Valerie except for the eyes and skin that belongs to Danny's. I was glad that she got his eyes; I always love them.

I shouldn't think about that now. There are more important things.

We left the cemetery, Tucker and Jazz left together. Danny had taken me there and we went to pick up Naomi from his parent's house. The car ride there was quiet and I didn't know what to say. I don't know what I would do or I'd be able to cope if I was in the same situation as Danny. Valerie was my best friend and I'll always miss her which is something he already knows. What he and everyone else doesn't know is that I had the longest crush on him after he married to her. It's pathetic I haven't told her, I know, but I couldn't. Danny seemed so in love with her and she was the same. I didn't want to ruin their relationship.

He and I dated in our freshman year of high school through our sophomore year of college. The break up was the toughest thing I had to face. He was the one who made the decision and I never knew why until he got hooked up with Valerie. Real quickly. He got over me fast. So much for coping. I felt like those teenage girls in the romantic chick flicks who cry about their break up and they would obviously get back together in the end. He was my first boyfriend.

Then, I eventually moved on. In my senior year of college, I started to date again, a guy named Ethan White. We're still dating now; it's our fifth year. Am I expecting or wanting a proposal? I don't know. I know my parents are waiting for that so they can have grandchildren. I'm definitely not ready for parenthood though.

A year after we graduated from college, Danny proposed to Valerie. They lasted for three years because that's when she got murdered by an enemy of Danny's. I don't know much about that. What I do know is Danny wants to find his enemy himself. We won't allow that though. He has Naomi to take care of.

I didn't want to speak about that to him in the car. Right now isn't a good time. Besides, we're almost there. He parked and we entered his house. I closed the door behind me and I saw Naomi and Jack watching cartoons together. She turned her head around at the sound of the door closing and she smiled. She got up and ran towards Danny hugging him.

"Hey, sweetheart," He greeted her warmly picking her up. "What were you doing with Grandpa?"

Jack got up and approached to us. His hair gotten more gray. His eyes were beaming at his family.

"We watched cartoons and ate chocolate all day!" Naomi answered happily.

He was amused. "Really?"

"Heh, well, we didn't eat chocolate _all_ day," Jack corrected sheepishly. "And it was fudge. Your mother made them. You know I can't resist those."

As if on cue, Maddie entered the family room. "It's the same thing, Jack," She rolled her eyes at her husband and smiled at son and granddaughter. "Hi, Danny. I made sure she didn't have too much."

Naomi looked up at her father. "There's still some left. Can we take some home?"

Danny shook his head. "No. You've probably had enough." She made the cutest pouting face. Despite what he said, Maddie still offered which he rejected.

"How are you and Ethan, Sam?" Jack asked. I was caught off guard by the change of subject that's suddenly about me.

"Uh...great!" I flashed a smile. It really was. He treats me like a queen and I honestly think we're perfect for each other. But, that's what I thought of me and Danny, and look how that turned out. "Five years and still going strong."

Maddie smiled at me. "Has he proposed to you, yet?"

"I'm always ready for a fun wedding!" Jack said cheerily...and loudly...which made Naomi giggle.

I found myself chuckling, too. Danny looks curious and I haven't told him my doubts and fears of marrying Ethan. I've only told Valerie and Jazz. Not because they're girls, but because they're married too and they know me well so they might think it's something else than nervousness.

"No. We haven't talked about it." I lied. We had, but I still feel awkward and uncomfortable about talking my relationship with Danny, my _ex boyfriend_.

"Really?" By the tone of his voice, I know he doesn't believe me. Of course he wouldn't. We've been best friends for forever and dated; he can see right through me. "Five years and nothing?"

"Now, Danny, she may not be ready for marriage. Some people aren't." Maddie gently chided. I was glad she came in for the rescue.

He sighed. "I know, but it's just...surpising."

I wanted to make a remark, but I didn't because I don't want to say it in front of his family, especially, Naomi. We chatted for a bit and he took me to his house because that's where my car was. When we got to his house, I was going to go home, but Danny asked me to stay for dinner. Knowing him, we'll probably have take out from some place.

As Danny was getting things ready, Naomi wanted me to see her room. I gladly followed her, interested. The last time I saw her room, it was a nursery. She's four so she would have to have her big girl room by now. She opened the door that was slightly closed and I just wanted to shriek at the color. It's pink. I despise that color. Though, it was typical for a little girl to have that. The room looks very girlish and she's into princesses like the ones from Disney. I see on her nightstand was a lovely family photo, but she was a baby being held in Danny's arms. I smiled unaware of the what she's trying to show me. I look down at her seeing a doll with white skin and long red hair wearing pink gown dress.

"Her name is Ariel from The Little Mermaid," Ah, that's it. I thought the doll looked familiar. "She's my favorite because she's a mermaid!" She beamed at the fact and went to get another toy. I had to chuckle.

She returned with another thing out of her toy chest. It was a teddy bear that looks old, but is in perfect condition. She hugged it close to her chest.

"My Mommy gave this to me," Naomi introduced. "His name is Theodore, but I call him Dory," Well, that's original. "She passed this down to me." The mention of Valerie gave me a small pain in my chest. It's amazing how good a little four year old copes.

"Dory is a very handsome bear." I complimented and she smiled.

I got to know more about her and her favorites. When she grows up, she wants to become a dancer and a cheerleader, her favorite movie is The Lion King because she likes the talking animals. She just kept rambling on.

Eventually, Danny finished with dinner and I heard his footsteps coming.

"What are you two doing?" He asked, mostly looking at his daughter.

"Showing Sam my stuff." Naomi answered innocently as if she did something she wasn't supposed to.

Danny nodded understanding. "Dinner is ready. Come down to eat."

"Okay, Daddy." She said and was the first to go down.

"Where did you call?" I asked with slight teasing as we followed her.

"No one," He smiled and I'm surprised. "I made spaghetti."

While we dated in college, he never cooked. Sometimes, he tries to and fails or would burn something. Cooking for him is a huge accomplishment and improvement. I was always the one to cook. "Did Valerie give you cooking lessons?"

He chuckled. "Nope. I just caught along. It was easy."

"I'm surprised you didn't burn the house down."

"Yeah." He agreed.

We ate the spaghetti which was really good. We kept Naomi busy so she'll be tired enough to go to sleep. Her bed time is at 8:00 and it's 7:55. She's already begging for more time. I know Danny's having a hard time refusing to her, but he said no. When the time was up, he took her to bed. He came down five minutes later.

"Sorry, that took so long," He apologized. "She falls asleep with me around now. She's afraid of monsters being her closet. We saw Monsters Inc. I knew we shouldn't have..."

I stifled my snicker. "Doesn't she know her Dad is Danny Phantom?"

There was a pause as he shook his head. "No. I don't know when I should tell her. I don't want her to think I'm scary. Valerie said I should just wait until I'm ready."

"Valerie was right. I'm sure Naomi will understand when she knows the great things you have done."

"I hope so."

There was a silence. It grew too long that I couldn't stand it.

"How have you been doing since...you know."

"I've been trying to be better. Tucker and Jazz sometimes gets us out which is good so I won't be in this house thinking of Valerie all the time."

"Sometimes it's good to think of her because of the memories you had."

"I know," He sighed. "I wished she wouldn't have gone like this."

I didn't know what to say for that. Murdering happens, unfortunately, and unexpected. I had people I loved died, but never murdered. I'm sure if I did, I'll be feeling entirely different. I can't compare myself with Danny.

"I want to kill him." Danny vowed dangerously low and with determination. I know he's feeling hurt and pained, so he probably wouldn't do it. I hope not. He'll risk his life. He has Naomi to think about.

"Do you know who did?"

"Meridan," He seems to be assured of that fact. I don't doubt him. He knows more of the Ghost Zone than Tucker and I do. "He and his wife, Arina, had a son that died and she wanted to make that could not happen so she wanted to prevent it in another lifetime. Clockwork told her it was destined and she shouldnt change anyone's fate. She decided to kill him because she didn't have her way. I fought her and killed her by accident. Since I killed her, Meridan thought it was fair to kill Valerie," On his lap were his hands that he clenched into fists. "He made the biggest mistake."

It was somewhat nice and romantic what Danny's doing, but I don't like it. "I know you're hurt and want to avenge Valerie's death, but think of Naomi too."

He looked at me and his blue eyes told me he was really serious. "This is for the both us."

"You might die. Then Naomi won't have a father, too. You can't put all of that heart ache on a four year old, Danny."

"He must die. He can't live and act like nothing happened. He killed my wife and a mother." I sighed. There was no way to change his mind. It was like my words didn't connect to him.

I hate to be a tattle tale, but he should really think twice. If I can't change his mind, I know people who probably can. "I'll tell your family-"

"No," His head quickly turned to face me. I was shocked by that fast movement. "They shouldn't know."

"What if you die?" I try not to raise my voice because of Naomi, but it was a little higher with anger and frustration.

"I won't. If things go wrong, I'll stop and come back," He made that sound so easy and I hope it was. "Don't tell anyone."

"What will you do about Naomi?" I had to ask the question right away. I couldn't make a promise on that.

He paused for a second. "You can watch her." There was a hint of hope in his voice.

I was stunned and honored. "Me?"

"Yeah. It can't be any of my family members. I'm afraid they'll get hurt in some way, too."

Watching over a four year old just sounds like babysitting, right? Not when the kid happens to be your best friend's daughter. I never thought of having children of my own in the future. They always seemed like a handful. Now, that I'm giving the opportunity to care for one, I don't know what to do. I can barely raise myself, handle my job, and keep a relationship going.

"That's a lot to ask for a person." I said.

"You're my best friend, Sam. I trust you. Naomi likes you." I look at his ocean blue eyes, though I shouldn't have. Old memories flooded my brain and it pains me to relive them. We were dating and I imagined us making out in his dorm room on the bed. We stopped to catch our breaths and I fell in love staring at those eyes. I mentally shake my head when I'm quickly reminded of Ethan. I feel awful for thinking of Danny that way when we are more than over. I don't know what came over me.

"What about Ethan? Thought of him?" I didn't mean to snap at Danny, but I think I did because I was angry at myself for my thoughts.

"If Ethan really does love and care for you, then he'll understand. I'll only be gone for a day. Promise."

I sighed. "When will you go?"

"Tomorrow."

"So soon?"

He nodded.

I don't like this. At all. Not approving. But, Danny didn't tell me this for my approval or anyone else's. He's doing this out of revenge.

"Don't do anything else that's stupid, okay?" I asked and he just nodded again. My cell phone made a buzz against the inside of my jeans pocket. I pulled it out and it was a text from Ethan wondering where I was. I replied my location and he was cool with it. I stood up. "I'm going to go. Let me know when you're ready."

"I'll call first thing tomorrow."

I walked in disbelief about what I'll do tomorrow. I'm suddenly a baby sitter.

I should get paid for this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** These two chapters got edited. I have a beta reader now.

* * *

How does one tell her boyfriend that she'll be watching her best friend's child? I should know the answer to that, right? I am his girlfriend and I should know him better than anyone else. I think he would be okay with it. He knows Danny and likes him. He has kept the secret about Danny being Danny Phantom. He's trustworthy enough and loyal so I would like to believe he's okay with watching Naomi for a while.

It'd be better to ask him straight forward than to beat around the bush. That would waste time. Maybe he'll understand the reason why Danny would want me to take care of Naomi.

Over watching television, I brought it up. "Danny asked me if I can do a favor for him today."

"What is it?" Ethan asked looking at me.

"He wants me to watch Naomi while he's gone."

"Gone?" He was surprised. "For how long?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. He wanted to kill whoever murdered Valerie."

There was silence. I want to know what he's thinking. On the other hand, I don't. I hope he's okay with it. The quiet went on for too long.

"How can we raise a child?" He asked. "We don't know anything about parenting one."

I shrugged not knowing either. "It's not like we'll raise her forever. We can learn as we go."

"Does it look like we have the money to take care of a kid?" The way he asked these questions got me worried he isn't too keen on us watching her. I hope I'm wrong.

Our apartment was small. Not so small that every room was the size of a bathroom. I could have used my family's money to buy a house and live on that for the rest of my life, but I didn't want to. I want to make a living on my own. I like where I am right now.

He does have a point. But, we'll be just helping out. I'm sure Tucker and Jazz would want to do the job mostly since Naomi is their niece. I told him that.

"That's true. I guess it wouldn't hurt just to watch her over for a little bit."

"Thank you," I said relieved. "I'll let him know."

I did just that as soon as I said it.

The next day, Danny dropped off Naomi. The poor little girl cried holding her fathers's hand. Danny knelt beside her at the same height.

"You're going to stay at Aunt Sam's for a while," Danny told her. "You have to be on your best behavior for me when I'm gone, okay?"

"Why can't I come with you?" Naomi sobbed. I'm sure she was spoiled. Her parents were always around her 24/7. This will be the first time when Danny wouldn't return home. "I'll be out of the way. Promise."

He chuckled. "I don't want you to get hurt or lose you too. I'll come back." I hope his words stay true.

"You will?" She sounded hopeful.

"Of course," The father and daughter hugged and he gave her to me. "Thanks so much for doing this, Sam. I'll pay you back, I swear."

"You better," I joked and hugged him too. "You visited your family, didn't you?"

"Yes. This is the last stop. You can take her to Jazz and Tucker if you want."

"I probably will. Stay safe and don't make stupid decisions." I sound like I'm a mother reminding her trouble making child.

He smirked. "I'll try not to."

Danny went outside and left closing the door behind him. It was just me and Naomi. Ethan was at work. I was supposed to, but took a day off for this occasion. We do have two rooms, though one bed is a little large for a four year old. I hope she wouldn't mind the big space. Ethan's little brother, Chase, sometimes crashes here when he fights with his parents. The kid is seventeen so that happens a lot.

"Let's go to your new room," I told the red and puffy eyed little girl. I held her by the hand and lead her up there. I grabbed the bags of toys and her stuff (what I could get) with my other. The door was open and we walked inside. Chase doesn't keep his stuff here. He just comes and goes. I'm thankful for that now. I look down at her. "Do you like it?"

Her blue eyes look around and she nodded, but her face wasn't convincing. She looked miserable and sad. I don't blame her. It's obvious she's a Daddy's Girl. She already misses him.

Me too.

Ethan did have a good question. How can we raise a child? We don't know a thing about parenthood. Being a mother was never a goal or on my To Do List. The same with Ethan. We're only good with Chase because he can take care of himself. He only wants a break from his parents. That's easy. Naomi is a whole new different story.

Why did I agree to watch Naomi?

Why am I regretting it now?

I put on a brave and courageous face on for her. It was in the afternoon so she must be hungry. She didn't eat lunch. I know what foods she likes from what Danny told me before he left.

I fed her chicken nuggets and mac n' cheese with apple juice. That kept her content for a while. I called Tucker to ask if we can come over. Fortunately he said sure. I don't know what else to do with her.

I went there at three. Ethan would get home at that time, but I told him where I was and he should be there. I rang the doorbell.

"Hey, Sam," Tucker greeted. He looked at his niece who's holding my hand. "Hi, Naomi."

I see she's smiling at him. That's the first time I saw her do that. She wasn't very happy that Danny left and she's stuck with me. She didn't play. Just colored in her coloring book. I think she hates me.

Tucker picked her up and she giggled.

Stupid jealousy.

I closed the door behind me. "Where's Jazz?"

"Bathroom for the fiftieth time." He smirked.

"I heard that!" Jazz shouted. The toilet flush, the faucet was on then off, and she entered the living room waddling.

"Baby out yet?" Naomi asked. I tried not to laugh and so did Tucker.

"Not yet." Jazz answered giving us looks.

"How's motherhood?" Tucker joked.

"Not funny," I said sternly. "I'm like a babysitter."

"Does anyone else think that Danny's out of his mind?" Jazz asked sitting on the couch. Tucker joined her and Naomi sat in the middle.

"Yes." Tucker and I answered together.

"If we did, then why did we let him go?" Jazz has a good question.

Tucker shrugged. "Maybe we want that idiot to have a painful death because of what he did to Valerie."

That could be true. I don't know why myself.

I look at Naomi from the chair I'm sitting in. I'm not happy what Danny is doing because of her, but on the other hand, I am. I hope Danny comes back. Naomi shouldn't lose another parent.

Danny trusts me to take care of her. She's my responsibility.

"I think we shouldn't talk about it in front of her." I told them my eyes moved to Naomi who's looking at the pictures of family and friends on the wall.

"You're right," Jazz said. She looked down at her niece. "What do you want to do today?"

Naomi didn't know. Jazz suggested we should go to the park. We played on the playground with her, and when we returned, Ethan was there.

"Hey," He greeted me and I kissed him. He looked at Naomi and said hello to her too.

"Hi..." She suddenly became shy around him. It's not the first time they have met.

"Remember Ethan?" I asked and she nodded.

Later, we ate pizza, but Naomi had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich instead. Tucker and Jazz told us that they can help us whenever we ask and that it wouldn't be a problem. It's good that they said it because Naomi is more comfortable being here than with me. Jazz said that she'll need to get used to the new changes.

We stayed over for a little bit then left when Naomi fell asleep on the couch with watching some show on Cartoon Network. I picked her up holding her in my arms walking to the door Ethan opened for me.

"Good luck." Tucker said, but I know he's being a jerk about it.

"Shut up, Tucker." I growled.

I put her in the back where her car seat is. Ethan and I drove home. I put her into bed and sat on the couch with my boyfriend in silence. I'm not sure how easily Naomi can get awake to the smallest of noises. We thought it was best to not turn on the TV. She didn't wake up when the TV was on at Tucker's place, but we wanted to play it safe.

"Should I buy parenthood books?" Ethan joked.

"No," I chuckled. "I think we can do fine with her on our own."

He smiled. "So is this like practice for us?"

I was stunned at his word of choice. "Practice?"

"For the future. If we do get married and have a family together."

I'm not sure when I'll be ready for marriage. I don't really want to say that to his face yet. Maybe my mind will change. Who knows? Naomi will probably make me want to have a child of my own. "Sure." That's all I settled with. Ethan seemed satisfied of that reply.

We kissed, but it ended unfortunately because of the doorbell ringing. We're not expecting any company today. Ethan got it and it was Chase. I hope he's not here to sleep over.

"Hey, Chase," Ethan greeted casual. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Hi Sam."

"Hi. Any reason why you're here?"

"I thought I stop by to see my big bro."

"Well, if you want to stay here some day, you need to wait for a while." Ethan said.

Chase got confused. "Why?"

"I'm babysitting." I answered.

"Really?" He's surprised. "Where is the kid then?"

"In your room." Ethan responded.

Chase took a peek inside and walked back out. "Glad you told me. I would have thought she was yours or something."

"You actually thought we would keep something that important from the family?" Ethan asked with an eyebrow raised.

Chase just shrugged. We moved on to a different topic. He really was here because he doesn't like their step mother that much. I always thought Diana was nice to me, but maybe that was just for show. Only Ethan knows about Danny is Danny Phantom not Chase or any other of his family members. Chase doesn't know Danny like Ethan does; he's only met Danny (maybe) three times.

Ethan's brother stayed for a while. At 9:30, he left and it was just the two of us. It was Sunday so we had to go to bed, unfortunately, because of work.

The sound of Naomi's crying woke me up. I went to the bedroom and kneeled beside her bed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked barely in a whisper.

"Will Daddy come back tomorrow?" That was all she asked.

I don't know if he will. I didn't want to say that to her. "Maybe. He will soon. Don't worry."

"I miss him." She fretted.

I don't know what else to say to her. I just stayed there and said soothing words until she'll go back to sleep.

It felt like for hours when that happened. I went back to sleep too with Ethan.

On Monday morning, Naomi had Cheerios for breakfast as I get ready. Ethan was already gone. I would drop her off to her day care center. It was 7:30 when I left.

While driving to work, it suddenly became chaotic. Everything was crazy. I had no idea what's going on. People were running in panic and they were scared. I parked near the sidewalk and walked out. I want to know what all of this commotion is.

I wanted to ask a person, but never was able to. Then, I heard a loud booming voice. I looked up and it was a ghost. Not Danny or any of his other enemies I know. Someone else. I think it might be that guy Meridan Danny had mentioned. All he wore was a long black cloak with a hood that was up. His face was unable to be seen except for his huge alien like glowing red eyes.

"Mortals of Amity Park!" He merrily called. "I am honored to announce that your," He rolled his eyes and he paused. It was like he's struggling to say the next word. "Hero, Danny Phantom, is dead!"


	3. Chapter 3

No! No! No! No! _No_!

Danny _is not_ dead!

He _can't_ be dead!

He _promised_ he would survive!

How could he have died?

I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. When he had said that it was like a harsh blow. Crying was what I wanted to do, but couldn't. Breaking down now won't do any good for Naomi. I need to stay strong for her. If Naomi can stay strong that both of her parents had died, then so can I. Besides, crying is a form of weakness. I'm not weak.

The words that have come out of Meridan's mouth were going to be ignored. I don't care what else he has to say or what his plans are. I need to go back to Naomi because the many ghosts that are around. It's like demons are being loose. Amity Park is almost like hell.

I get back in my car and go to the day care center. Her teacher, Miss. Kimberly Lawrence, understands my urgency because most of the parents had picked up their children. I ran back to the car and put Naomi in her car seat.

"Why are there so many ghosts?" She asked afraid. I don't want more than to hug her and keep her calm. To assure her father would save us, but that would be a lie. The least I can do is give her comfort.

But should I let her know the truth? They're attacking us as if for celebration because of her father's death. "I don't know." I lied and it was all I could think of to not make her be any more scared than she already is.

My cell buzzed against the inside of my pocket jeans. At a red stop light, I pulled it out and read it. It's a text from Maddie saying I should come to their house. I accepted the invitation because it would be safe because they do have weapons for ghosts. I let Ethan know if there was any trouble where he works.

Naomi was fine that we're going there instead. We arrived at Fenton Works and the moment we were all in, Jack quickly locked the door behind me. They wore their typical hazmat suits only for ghost occasions. We don't get any of that a lot, but now we are.

I carry Naomi in my arms because of how guarded Jack and Maddie are with their weapons. They were holding some type of gun that must be new. I know they would never hit her because they're professionals, but just in case. I don't want to lose her. She's a part of Danny and I already lost him.

"Just in case, take her to Danny's room." I did, still remembering the way there. Danny's room stayed the same except it was girlier because Naomi sometimes sleeps over. Jazz's room was turned into a storage room, I think.

Naomi is on the bed, her blue eyes filled with worry. I look out the window and see a chaotic scene like something coming out of a horror movie. It's terrible; masses of people running for their lives as ghosts chase them trying to kill all of them. I hope Ethan is okay and got my message. He never did respond.

"Where's Daddy?" She fretted and that's when my heart broke.

Swallowing a hard lump in my throat, I forced myself to give an answer. "He's dead."

Tears sparkled in those big blue eyes. I covered the window the blinds so she wouldn't see and joined her on the bed. Her head laid on my chest as she sobbed and my arm is around her small body. I know how hard it was for Danny to tell her that Valerie died. It's not that easy to tell a little kid.

"Who will take care of me?" She croaked.

"I will." I said. I promised Danny I will and I will never give up.

I hear footsteps and look up thinking it was either Jack or Maddie. I'm relieved when it's Ethan.

"Hey," His green eyes flickered to Naomi then to me. "What's wrong?"

I don't want to repeat myself. "Danny is dead."

He was shocked and looks speechless. "Oh..." He sat beside me. "So...she'll be permanently with us now, right?"

"Yes." I expect him to leave because this was unexpected. He wouldn't want to deal with me raising a child that we aren't ready for.

"That's fine," I feel much better. He looks at Naomi sadly. "The kid has it rough."

We stayed here until it was clear outside to leave. People were left dead on the streets and there were others injured. Ethan stayed with Naomi when I went downstairs.

"Is it safe?" I asked not to anyone in particular.

"Yes," Maddie answered looking at me. "You might want to wait until they get most people off the streets so the scene wouldn't scare Naomi."

I understand. As I look out the window, I asked. "Do you think it's safe for Naomi out here? Being Danny Phantom's daughter. Do you think the ghosts will come back for her if they know?"

Not a lot of people around Amity knows Danny is Danny Phantom. Only the people who are close to him. He confessed to his parents he's a ghost.

"We should keep a close eye on her. I don't know how they would know. I hope they wouldn't get her."

I did agree we should watch her more closely. If it's necessary, I'll move with her.

We stayed at Fenton Works for a while until the roads looked back to normal. It was all over on the news, but we didn't watch it for Naomi's sake. Maddie thought it would be best for us to sleep over here. Naomi slept in Danny's room. Jack got out a sleeping bag for Ethan on the floor and I took over the couch. It's not that bad as it was before and there are no ghosts anymore, but we wanted to play it safe.

I'm glad that it's a Saturday morning. I would not be ready for work and neither would Ethan. We are breakfast and Naomi was still sad over her parent's death. Who could blame her?

Tucker and Jazz came over. They couldn't believe what happened. They mostly got their information on the news. They were told that Danny Phantom died. Supposedly, Jazz had cried for hours over the death of her little brother. Tucker admitted he shed some tears for his best friend.

We were mostly with them for the remaining of the day. Ethan was the first to leave when it was five. We already had dinner. He texted me that our apartment was fine and nothing got stolen or ruined. It was safe to go there, and after saying goodbyes, I took Naomi with me.

Playing with Naomi at our place took our minds off of what's occurring. I planned to go over to Danny's to get more of Naomi's things soon. Jack and Maddie said they would deal with the house situation. Naomi did get distracted and became happy that we watched some movies and I colored with her. I hope I'll get the hang of doing this forever. I remember my parents saying I was a handful when I was a teenager because of my goth phase.

Eight is her bed time, so I tucked her in and then went to my bedroom where Ethan was laying waiting for me. We cuddled underneath the covers together.

"I was thinking if anything else bad happens here, we should move." I told him.

"Yes," He agreed. "Naomi shouldn't be in any danger. I think things will get worse because Danny died."

I hate to believe that he could be right. Danny grew more powerful as a ghost as he aged which made ghosts in the Ghost Zone actually fear him. "I think so too."

His hand touched the side of my face and I knew he brushed strands of hair away from my right eye. "I will always be with you to help out with Naomi." He vowed sincerely.

I've never been so grateful. Taking care of a child is a lot of responsibility. It's fortunate he wants a part. "Thank you."

I kissed him and one kiss had lead to another that we made silent love during that night.

We were both asleep and I told him I wanted to check on Naomi. I put on my purple robe and walked out to her room. Opening the door slightly, I'm able to see that she's surprisingly awake. I walked inside.

"Are you okay?"

"I had a nightmare," I sat on the edge of the bed and she looked at me. "I was...all alone."

"You'll never be alone. You have me, Ethan, your grandparents, your aunt and your uncle," I smile a little when I mention. "And pretty soon, your cousin. No one will ever leave you."

She still looks sad and scared. "Can you sleep with me?" She was a little nervous and hesitant to ask.

"Of course." I answered and went on the bed with her.

She rolled over to face me and when she looked at me for one last time as if to make sure I'm still here, she fell asleep. So did I.


	4. Author's Note

Look at my profile for more information.


End file.
